What Happens Next
by padfoot's prose
Summary: What will happen after the Wildcats win the championship at the end of HSM1? Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, you get the point. Maybe a bit of Zekepay too. My first fanfic, so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so be nice, i've tried my best**

**I am definately not smart enough to make up so many fantastic characters, everyone in this belongs to Disney**

**'The evening after the end of High School Musical 1'**

Gabriella sat on her bed, contemplating the phone in front of her. Troy's face was on the screen, smiling up at her as if daring her to press dial. She sighed and put the phone down again, careful to lay it face down on her bed. She stood and walked outside, staring into the darkening sky, the last hints of sunlight still lingering on the far-off horizon. She sighed again as she remembered the night when troy had turned up there, it still amazed her that he'd been able to climb up, she'd never have dreamed of trying to.

A sharp call suddenly sounded, coming from downstairs.

"Gabby! Your friend Taylor is on the phone again, she wants to talk to you!"

"Tell her I'm busy!" Gabriella shook her head as she sat back on her bed, leaping up again to move her phone. Taylor had called three times now, begging her to come to the after-party. Each time Gabriella had politely declined, saying that she didn't have anything to wear (which was true) or that she had too much work (which wasn't true). Troy had called too, six times at last count. He didn't beg her to come, in fact, he didn't seem at all worried that Gabriella didn't want to attend a party dedicated to him (mostly); he probably knew her better than Taylor, maybe even better than her mum did.

Gabriella started as there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway, wearing an understanding smile.

"Gabby, why don't you want to go to your friend's party?" her mum asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I don't feel like I'll fit in, and they'll make me, us, sing." She answered, extracting her phone from underneath her mother.

"You've been at the school for two weeks already-"

"It feels like so many more."

"Well then, you'll definitely fit in." her mother finished, standing and walking over to her daughter's wardrobe.

"I have nothing to wear." Gabriella moaned; trying not to sound too worried.

"What about this." Gabriella stared at the beautiful dress. It was deep red, with a white belt and white lining. Standing up, she walked towards her mother, still staring at the dress.

"I've never seen it before."

"That's because I bought it for you this afternoon, after I heard you sing for your audition." Gabriella reluctantly took the dress from her mother's outstretched hands, feeling the soft material seep between her fingers as light and delicate as water droplets. "Try it on."

The second she stepped out of her bathroom and faced the floor-length mirror; Gabriella knew that the dress was perfect. It's white belt sat loosely at her hips, the sequins on the hem and collar glistening in the last rays of sun creeping through the balcony door. She twirled slowly, admiring the way the dress moved with her and seemed to float around her body.

"But I can't go to the party," she said to herself, turning away from the mirror and facing the retreating sun beyond her balcony. She walked back out to the balcony, leaning on the railings, looking down into her backyard. If only she'd done that the time that Troy had came by, she might have seen him before and then she would've… told him to leave, and never ended up with him.

Just as she was about to turn back into her room, a sudden movement caught her eye. Something, someone was in the backyard. She raced downstairs the moment she recognised the light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute mum," she called as she raced out the back door, hearing a faint answer of, "wouldn't count on it" as she passed the kitchen door. She stopped at the back door, getting her breath back and trying to slow her racing heart. She opened the door gently, and stepped out into the cool evening, appreciating the light breeze slightly lifting her dark hair.

"Hey stranger." She said. "You do know hat trespassing is illegal." Troy whipped around, staring at Gabriella for a second, the lifting his gaze to over her shoulder.

"You left the door open." Gabriella looked back at the door behind, swinging on its hinges.

"So? I'm going back inside soon."

"You are?" Troy's eyes flicked back to hers, and she fel the now familiar feeling of calm, excitement and anticipation, all mixed together, sweep over her. "Aren't you coming? To the party?" Gabriella shrugged, closing the distance between her and Troy. "But you have to come, I'm not karaoke-ing by myself." Gabriella smiled and looked down, all to aware of Troy only inches in front of her.

"Looks like you'll have to. Besides, you're still trespassing."

"And I'm going to have to continue trespassing until you agree to come. Please."

"I can't, Troy. I have homework, and assignments, and we need to learn everything for the musical." Gabriella turned to go, but stopped when she felt Troy's hand grip hers.

"Please come. Just for an hour or something." Gabriella looked behind her, Troy looked nervous but confident, still holding her hand tightly.

"But I-" Gabriella was searching for another excuse, she didn't now why she didn't want to go, probably because she'd never been to a proper party before, and she didn't know what it was going to be like. "Troy." She began slowly. "People… like me, and Taylor, we don't go to parties, we just don't. We go to spelling bees and decathlons and-"

"Parties." Troy interrupted. "You'll fit in fine. Plus, Taylor's already there with Chad." Gabriella heard a hint of longing come into Troy's voice, and turned back to face him fully.

"What if Taylor leaves, then I'll have no one to talk to."

"I'll stay with you." Troy held her gaze for the longest time yet. They both smiled shyly, and Gabriella faintly heard his next words. "Why would I want to leave you?" Her heart leapt and, without really meaning or choosing to, she leant forward and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms crept around her middle and held her close, hers lifted and she placed them around his neck.

Eventually they parted, immediately both shy and slightly confused at what had happened.

"You sure that you want me to come? Won't I cramp you r style or something?" Gabriella joked.

"You _are_ my style." Troy answered, waiting as she closed the back door and ran back to him; holding out her hand, which he eagerly took.

Together, they walked out to the street, and began wandering down towards the school, which was only about a five-minute walk away. Gabriella's mum watched from the front window as her daughter was escorted off to her first ever party.

**Sort of short, r&r if you want more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, you guys are sooo nice! I hope this is okay as a second chapter, i'm not really one for making thigns happen too quickly, so it might be a bit slow. I'm already working on chapter 3 which will hopefully be a bit longer and a bit more eventful. Again thanks for all of the reviews, i hope you like this one too!**

By the time they'd arrived at the school Gabriella was shivering with excitement. Somehow, her and Troy hadn't parted hands for the whole walk, and that gave her a little bit of confidence. He led the way to the gym, still holding her hand. When they reached the gym door, Troy stopped and turned towards Gabriella.

"This is your first party ever, isn't it?" he asked. Gabriella felt her cheeks flush and looked down, slipping her hand out of Troy's. He nodded slowly, but didn't turn away. "Will you be okay?" Gabriella tried to say yes, but her shaking had gotten worse and she couldn't speak.

"Hey, don't be nervous, Taylor's here, and so is Kelsi, they'll watch out for you. Plus, you have me." Gabriella looked up, her dark eyes anxious but filled with strength. She nodded, and reached out for the door handle.

"Wait, before you do that, and just so you know, and because no one else is here to interrupt, and… well, just because I want to…" Troy stammered, pulling her hand away from the door.

Gabriella looked up at him, did he really mean… his expression answered her question. Their eyes locked and Troy slowly leaned forward. Gabriella closed her eyes and waited for the blissful moment. One of his hands fell around her waist, the other still clutching her hand tightly. Gabriella breathed out, trying to calm herself down; this would make it two firsts in one night.

Troy's lips had only just brushed hers when the gym door was pushed open. Chad came out, pulling Taylor by her hand, both of them laughing cheekily as the door banged close behind them. They stopped suddenly, all eyes fixed on Troy and Gabriella, moments away from kissing. Troy stood there, unmoving. His eyes were closed but he could feel Chad and Taylor staring at him, daring him. All of his instincts told him to stop, but he'd wanted this for so long, it was too late to lose such a perfect opportunity. Gabriella held her breath as she waited for their perfect moment to be ruined. It never happened.

She began to open her eyes, planning on pulling away and going into the gym before she could see who'd caught her and Troy. But as her eyes opened she saw Troy still leaning towards her, and immediately felt his lips again brush hers. She hastily closed her eyes again and left the kiss to happen. Chad and Taylor watched on in mild amusement.

After what seemed like hours they parted. Chad cleared is throat, uncomfortable at not being the centre of attention. Troy and Gabriella were staring at each other, still lost in their kiss.

"Hey… Troy. Dude!" Chad tried again, still to no success. He opened his mouth to say something else but Taylor shushed him. Eventually Troy looked away, looking at first over Gabriella's shoulder, then slowly turning to Chad.

"Hey man. How's the party?" he asked casually, signalling that what had just happened wasn't to be discussed.

"It's okay, everyone's wondering where you are 'cos they have a surprise."

"They're looking for Gabriella too." Taylor added.

"They probably want to hear you sing." Chad suggested, Taylor rolled her eyes and Gabriella laughed.

"Come on, they're not going to wait much longer for you to arrive. Kelsi's been looking for you for ages." Taylor said, holding out her hand to Chad. He took it and looked towards Troy, whose fingers were still entwined with Gabriella's.

"You okay?" Troy whispered, as Chad placed his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, you're here." Gabriella whispered back, giving Troy's hand a squeeze. They both smiled and Chad opened the gym door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updated for so long, i started on a few other stories, but decided not to post them. Hope you like this, read my comment at the end. :-)**

The gym door opened to reveal a whole new room. Because the Wildcats hadn't won a championship in so long, there'd never been a cause for celebration, until now. The entire room was decorated with red and white Crete paper, streamers, balloons, banners and every other type of festive item. A larger than life size picture of the basketball team had been raised in the middle of the gym, the team's faces staring down at the dancing students on the floor below. A disco ball reflected red and white light all through the room, highlighting every corner of the huge gym. Basketballs littered the floor, and some hopefuls tried valiantly to shoot them into the hoop, unsuccessfully.

Troy and Gabriella stood staring at the room while the excited crowd quickly swallowed up Taylor and Chad. A stage was raised at the opposite end of the court, a karaoke set sitting innocently on it next to a piano. Sharpay sat in the stands, looking enviously at the karaoke set. Ryan had disappeared into the crowd ages ago and still hadn't reappeared. Kelsi was sitting on the edge of the stage, talking shyly to Jason, both glancing around every so often to see if anyone was noticing them.

"Troy!" called Chad, reappearing near the bleachers. "Come on, everyone's been waiting for you." Troy nodded and began winding his way through the crowd over to Chad. Gabriella walked nervously behind him, trying to keep his hand in hers, but constantly having to dodge the many people approaching to pat Troy on the back or offer congratulations. When they eventually reached Chad, almost everyone in the gym had stopped to stare at Troy and Gabriella, Kelsi was sitting at the piano, Jason was wandering towards the crowd and even Sharpay had straightened up a little.

"Hey man," said Troy nervously, very conscious of Gabriella's hand clutched in his.

"So, you gonna sing for us captain?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows, as if daring Troy to say no.

"Uh… actually, my voice is a little… bad… after all of the post-game excitement." A few screams rose from the crowd, and a quick cheer of "Wildcats! Getcha head in the game!"

"Oh… okay. So I guess Gabriella can sing for us all then." Chad turned to Gabriella expectantly, and the crowd quickly parted so there a space leading up to the stage. Gabriella felt her face flush red and she looked at Troy for help. They stared at each other for a minute, Gabriella silently begging him to help her. He sighed, and squeezed her hand.

"Alright I'll sing. But don't expect anything great. Or even good." He added, slowly turning towards the stage.

People began cheering again as Troy and Gabriella reached the stage, both waving to Kelsi as she flicked through her music, looking for a song. The lights dimmed, and two spotlights fixed themselves on Troy and Gabriella, both standing self-consciously in the middle of the stage. Kelsi smiled at them, and motioned for them to join her at the piano. They both edged over, trying not to look away from the expectantly silent crowd. Kelsi nodded at them and began playing the song.

**I NEED SONG SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!! preferably originals, i can't write songs!!!! if i don't get one i like (no offence, but i'm a huge fan and it has to fit perfectly) i can't update... so please make some suggestions!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my previous chapter have been so short, this one is too, but i have to write it all at once, i get too caught up in the story to stop, and o never have much free time to write so i always have to end the chapters. Anyway, i ended up choosing the song that i was originally going to use (and a few people suggested it), i sort of stuffed up the actual singing bit, but i think the rest is ok. I might change the rating up to whatever is next (i have absolutelt no idea what it is), but i'm no sure. Thanks for all for the reviews and right now i'm really open to plot suggestions, so please review!!!**

The crowd stayed in quiet suspense as Kelsi began playing. Troy and Gabriella glanced nervously between each other and the watching crowd, too far from each other to hold hands. Kelsi nudged Troy and he quickly turned towards he music.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything could happen, when you take a chance." The crowd was completely silent now, staring up at the nervous couple, standing on the stage. Troy looked towards Gabriella as she took a deep breath and continued the song.

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart"

"Oh…"

"To all the possibilities…ooh."

"I know, that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight this could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, oh. And now looking in you eyes, I feel in my heart… feel in my heart, that could be that start, of something new." Troy smiled at Gabriella and she smiled back, they grasped hands and walked to the middle of the stage together.

The crowd cheered, but Troy and Gabriella hardly noticed, too caught up in the song, and the memories that it triggered…

"Now who'd've ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight… ooh, yeah, and the world looks so much brighter… brighter, brighter, with you by my side… by my side. I know, that something had changed, never felt this way, I know it's for real… this could be hat start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you…"

The two of them were completely unaware of the huge crowd, staying in a respective silence as they let the couple get caught up in their 'moment'. Chad was half glaring half smiling at his best friend, maybe only smiling because Taylor seemed to think that it was so romantic and was smiling stupidly at the couple on the stage (which was a pretty funny look for someone who never looked stupid). Kelsi was forcing herself to keep her eyes to the music, not wanting to make Troy and Gabriella feel uncomfortable with too many people looking at them, but her eyes kept creeping to the couple and she had to keep turning back to the music. Jason watched his friend with a weird expression, since when had Troy liked Gabriella… like that. He glanced at Zeke for an update, back Zeke was too busy staring at something in the bleachers; Jason walked away confusedly.

The crowd began cheering and clapping along as Troy and Gabriella got more caught up in the song. Chad led Taylor into the middle of the gym and he two of them moved (as opposed to danced, which is different) to the music. Jason sat on the side of the stage, trying to catch Kelsi's eye, but seemed too busy playing the piano and didn't look at him. Zeke watched as Sharpay slowly stood up and walked down the stands, stopping near him. They glanced at each other for a moment then both turned in opposite directions to hide their blushes. Ryan reappeared in the middle of the crowd, unable to resist dancing to the song. Martha, the hip-hop nerd joined him, and soon there was a large group of them following Ryan's lead.

The song reached its climax, and slowed, eventually ending, leaving Troy and Gabriella nervously inches from each other. Chad glanced up at the stage, willing to go to any lengths to annoy Troy, but Taylor grabbed his hand and gave him 'the look' **(A/N No, not that look, the other one… you gross people)**, he looked between her and Troy, weighing up his chances. After much deliberation, he finally rolled his eyes and turned away, letting Taylor lead him to a secluded corner for a reward **(Ok, this time it was 'that' look, but please note the rating before you get any ideas)**.

Gabriella felt Troy's hand squeeze hers affectionately, and she squeezed back, hoping for another perfect moment. Troy smiled coyly, and began leaning forward. In unison, they both pulled back and carefully scanned the gym; hardly any eyes were focussed on them, and none that they recognised. Gabriella closed her eyes and felt Troy's free arm pull her in by the waist, she moved her hand to his neck, and half pulled his face towards hers.

The gym was filled with laughter and smiling faces, as Taylor and Chad kissed shyly in a corner, and Troy and Gabriella tenderly on the stage. The moment wasn't even broken when Coach Bolton entered, immediately seeing his son on the stage. He opened his mouth to yell, but saw the tenderness and love in the kiss and stopped himself. He slowly idled unnoticed back out the door, and prepared himself to make his envisioned 'grand entrance' later, leaving the student in the hall to continue with their celebrations.

**I also don't mind some (constructive) critiscism (if you have any), but keep it constructive!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i haven't been updating much, but i sort of got bored of this story, which is why i've decided to make this the last chapter. Thanks to all of the people who ahave been reviewing, you're all so nice!! Speical mention to SpiritxXxWildfire, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, Sarah590, Wilamenhna99 and will4elizabeth cos you all reviewed more than once and 26 reviews for my first story isn't bad, even if one wasn't very nice (I'm refering to shadoom's, and i'm allowed to say it wasn't nice cos i know that person outsode of and i know that they just wanna be mean to me). Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this, i tried to put in a little bit of everyones suggestions.**

Eventually Troy and Gabriella separated. They glanced around again; reassuring themselves that no one was watching and quickly disappeared offstage to continue in privacy. Kelsi watched her two friends sneak virtually unnoticed off the stage and smiled to herself, remembering the first time she'd seen them together, singing 'What I've Been Looking For'.

"Hey, Kelsi?" Jason asked, and she jumped as she saw he was sitting on the edge of the stage near her.

"Hmm?" she answered, still distracted by the fact that he hadn't gone off to dance with the cheerleaders and had waited for her instead.

"Do… do you… wanna… dance, maybe?" he stammered. Kelsi was silent for a moment, but then nodded quickly and took the hand that he offered towards her. They both looked around for a second, waiting for someone to start the music again. Glancing at the stereo that was connected to the sound system, Kelsi had to resist laughing as she saw Taylor and Chad leaning against it, their lips locked together. Jason looked confusedly at his friend and the girl he was with.

"Isn't that Gabriella's friend?" he asked Kelsi, who was smiling at the couple.

"Yeah, Taylor."

"Oh…" was all he could think of saying when he heard her tone.

Zeke sat silently on the bleachers, trying to not to scan the crowd for Sharpay.

"Zeke!" he heard a voice call and his head shot up. Ryan was waving at him from the middle of the room. He stood and slowly walked towards Ryan, who was motioning urgently.

"Hey, can you please just let Shar have one more of those cookies you baked? She's been complaining all afternoon and she won't talk to me cause I ate the last one." Zeke looked at Ryan for a second, waiting for him to start laughing or say "April Fools!" but he didn't.

"Yeah… sure, I have more in my bag," he offered and walked away.

"Zeke!" he turned around quickly to see Sharpay following him. "Did my brother just tell you that I've been begging for cookies, cause I so haven't been." Zeke shrugged and turned back towards his bag, fumbling through the contents until he found the plastic bag.

"Sure, but you can have these anyway, they're not hard to make." He quickly shoved the bag of cookies into Sharpay's hands and turned away again.

"Thanks." Sharpay said, just as Zeke began walking away. "At least there'll be some nice food here." Zeke shrugged again and watched as she walked back up to the bleachers, smiling slightly as he registered her compliment.

Chad pulled away suddenly as the music started.

"I didn't do it!" he said immediately as Taylor laughed.

"Yeah you did." She pointed at the switch that he'd just knocked with his elbow and continued laughing.

"That was not my fault!" he argued, trying to stop Taylor laughing.

"Your own actions are your own fault." Taylor said in a sing-song voice, backing away from the stereo as people began to turn, looking for who'd turned it on.

"Not if I'm caught up with you when I do them." Chad continued, annoyed at how everyone was staring at him and confused at what he'd just said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what you just said." She pointed out, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I do!" Chad tried to defend himself, but had already forgotten what he'd said. "I meant… that… you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't." Taylor turned and walked towards the trestles laden with food, leaving Chad to try and figure out what he'd just said.

"Where're we going?" Gabriella asked Troy as he pulled her down the deserted hallway.

"You'll see," he answered without looking at her.

"Troy!" she began, but stopped when she heard a voice from around the corner. Troy stopped and glanced down at her, she shrugged and shifted uncomfortably.

"-right in the middle of the stage! You need to control your son Jack, this is a school not a…" Principle Gupta's voice faded off.

"I know, but I couldn't just walk in and stop them." Troy started as he heard his fathers voice answer.

"You are a teacher, it is your responsibility to make sure that everything at this party is… suitable."

"I know, but I'm also his father, and it's difficult to know where I can draw the line between acting as his father or his teacher." Gabriella looked worriedly at troy, whose eyes were focussed on the wall opposite him, concentrating on the conversation.

"Well, we have Mr Harris on duty now, but when it's your turn to supervise you must be fair to everyone. Apparently Danforth was also misbehaving."

"But they're kids, that's what they do." Jack Bolton explained, his voice getting closer.

"Yes, and we're teachers, this is what we do." Gabriella tugged Troy's hand as principle Gupta's shadow appeared on the wall.

"Come on." She whispered, and quietly they snuck away.

Once they were safely outside, Troy sat tiredly on the bench at he bus stop, Gabriella pausing for a moment, then setting herself down next to him.

"I can't believe my dad's getting in trouble cause we… you know." Troy said slowly.

"I don't think he's really getting in trouble, it's just that Principle Gupta want this school to stay as a school and not become-" Gabriella stopped.

"A place for teens to make out and-"

"Drink, party, fight, get drunk, end up killing each other because they're too drunk to realise that it was a manakin not a girl?" Gabriella added.

"Huh?"

"At my last school there was this party thing, I didn't go, but someone spiked the punch and everyone got drunk and this guy went to hospital cause his friend had seen him making out with one of those manikins from the science lab and thought it was his girlfriend." Troy laughed and slid his arm around Gabriella's bare shoulders, feeling her shiver as he did.

"Okay, so you make a good point, but it is high school. Like dad said, that's what we do." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well not us, necessarily, but, you know, high school kids in general." Troy explained.

"I honestly can't imagine myself doing any of that stuff." Gabriella admitted, laughing a little.

"None of it?" Troy asked, looking directly into her eyes. Gabriella opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again when she saw the expression in Troy's deep blue eyes. He leant forward slowly, beginning to stroke her hair with the hand on her shoulder. She stayed still, only partly aware that he head was tilting towards his. When their lips were a hair's breath away from each other, they stopped, still staring into each others eyes.

"Maybe, I could do one part of it…" Gabriella whispered as her eyelids fluttered closed. Troy stopped for a second, looking from Gabriella's dark hair to her soft lips, smiling as her light breaths tickled his neck.

He leant forward slowly and pressed his lips against hers, feeling as she quickly reacted. He closed his eyes, and lost himself in her tender kiss.

**Okay, so that ending was uspposed to be sweet, but it sort of seemed lame once i read it over. Please R&R, i do plan on writing more, but probably mostly one-offs cause they're so much easier and i dont feel guilty if i don't update. Anyway, thanks to anyone and everyone who bothered to read through about 10 pages of complete fluff (I know that's hardly any). I hope my first fanfic was satifactory enough!**


End file.
